Surnom
by 6Lisa9
Summary: Edward Newgate a longtemps voulu avoir une famille. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais songer la commencer de cette façon. Sa carrière de pirates non plus. TRADUCTION


disclamer : Il s'agit de la traduction de "Moniker" de Mai Kusakabe. Donc rien de m'appartient. A part la traduction en elle-même.

Bonne lecture!

Edit : Merci à ukihime d'avoir relue ce chapitre et corrigé les erreurs qui s'y trouvait!

* * *

Edward Newgate fit tournoyer son bâton - ce qui restait de son bisento qui s'était cassé lors de la dernière bataille - autour de lui ce qui envoya par-dessus bord, et directement dans l'océan, un groupe d'infortunés marines.

Les hommes autour de lui hésitèrent de façon visible, certains allèrent même jusqu'à reculer de quelques pas, et agrippèrent plus fermement leur armes, même si la plupart n'avaient plus de munitions.

Il entendit des cris plus bas, sous le pont, et, du coin de l'œil, vit les flammes bleues caractéristiques des capacités du gamin.

Marco était un gamin dans l'adolescence. Il était garçon de cabine dans un équipage pirate ennemi jusqu'à la semaine précédente où son équipage et celui dans lequel était Newgate s'étaient battus et avaient un trouvés un funeste destin. Les navires avaient subi tellement de damages qu'ils avaient coulés.

Les deux utilisateurs de fruits du démon s'étaient enfuis sur un bateau. Ou, plus précisément, Newgate s'était enfuit sur un bateau, n'ayant trouvé aucun coéquipier vivant en quittant le navire qui coulait, et un oiseau bleue s'était posé sur le bateau et s'était transformé en ce gamin. Les deux avaient réalisés qu'ils ne faisaient pas parti du même équipage mais, après quelques insultes et menaces, ils avaient décidés de coopérer. Newgate avait un bateau et Marco avait récupéré un très joli sac de vivres, rester ensemble leur semblait donc logique.

Ils avaient errés longtemps, incapables de trouver la moindre île sans Log pos pour les guider dans ce vaste océan qu'était Grand Line, jusqu'à une heure auparavant, quand le gamin était revenu d'un de ses vols en annonçant qu'il avait vu un navire. Un navire de marine.

Les marines n'avaient même pas envisagés qu'ils puissent être une menace pour eux et, les deux pirates n'avaient pas prévu de les attaquer, juste de leur demander de l'aide, prenant ainsi avantage du fait qu'aucun des deux ne soit un criminel recherché. Et puis quelqu'un à bord, probablement le, à présent mort, Commandant en charge du navire, avait décidé qu'ils avaient une tête de criminels et avait ordonné la destruction de leur bateau.

Newgate fut impressionné, et très surpris, quand le gamin se prit de plein fouet tous les boulets de canons sans la moindre égratignure puis, lorsque qu'il vola vers leur navire et que les marines vidèrent leurs cartouches pour essayer de l'abattre. Lorsque l'océan trembla sous eux, il y eut des hurlements terrifiés.

« Oi, Père ! J'ai récupéré des trucs » lui cria Marco juste avant d'atterrir à coté de lui. Le gamin s'était mis à l'appeler 'Père' lorsque lui même s'était mit à l'appeler 'fils'. Ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il avait en tête lorsqu'il avait fait part de son rêve d'avoir une famille, mais Newgate réalisa que Marco était un fils qu'il aimait avoir.

« Log pose ? » Marco acquiesça. « Vivres ? »

« Ouais, et quelques cartes, un den den mushi et d'autres choses dans le genre. On est prêt à partir. »

Newgate regarda autour de lui les marines, qui n'avaient pas vraiment essayés de les attaquer pendant cette courte conversation, et le pont détruit dû aux quelques petits tremblements de terre qu'il avait décidés d'invoquer.

« Et pour eux ? »

Marco ricana et lui sourit. « Ils ne pourront pas nous suivre, j'ai cassé leur gouvernail. Mais si tu veux les tuer… »

Il y eut des gémissements à la suggestion de Marco et encore plus de marines s'éloignèrent d'eux.

Newgate rit. « Non, allons-y. »

Edward Newgate se passa la main sur la joue, satisfait de sentir sa peau toute lisse sous ses doigts. Cela avait été très ennuyant, lors de leurs jours d'errances, de ne même pas avoir un couteau de poche. Heureusement, ils avaient de bonnes réserves de tous ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin jusqu'à leur prochain arrêt et, grâce aux talents en navigation, jusqu'alors inconnu, de Marco, ils étaient aussi en bon chemin pour la prochaine île.

Un ricanement attira son attention vers son fils - seul autre occupant du bateau - et il le vit le regarder, un journal à la main.

« Quoi ? » demanda l'homme en soulevant un sourcil. Marco ricana une deuxième fois.

« Tu vas surement devoir faire repousser cette barbe, Père. » Et il lui montra un feuille qui se trouvait être un de ces avis de recherche qui était arrivé avec le journal. Edward Newgate, Barbe Blanche, éclata de rire.

« Il est absolument hors de question que je fasse repousser cette chose. » Affirma-t-il. Il rit encore un peu puis ajouta. « Une moustache par contre ne me dérangerait pas. »


End file.
